


Tell me Something Good

by Writingpractice0423



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpractice0423/pseuds/Writingpractice0423
Summary: Song-Tell me Something Good by Chaka Khan and RufusHe was standing there with one hand holding the coffee, frozen for a moment. He felt like a man trying to gain the favor of a god using the weeds and week-old fruit. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 15





	Tell me Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I am using fanfiction as a way to improve and get used to my writing. I welcome and encourage critiques and suggestions. Although it is unnecessary, I would recommend listening to the song Tell me Something Good but Chaka Khan and Rufus before reading.

Jaskier was standing next to a wall, leaning against it with his other arm prompting himself up. Wearing a green coat, and the eye’s closed in on the journal in front of him. His face remained blank, but he tapped his fingers against the wall to whatever music he was listening to. He looked incredible, causal in his own Beauty as if he didn’t know the plants follow his being, probably the closest part of the sun on earth.

Geralt fell hard and fast for him, without even talking to him. He found his name from listening to his conversation with his friends; besides, he knew nothing about the boy. He often came into this café lighting the room with his presence writing in a journal or on his laptop, with earbuds and sitting in his own little world. Or at least Geralt thought he did. Today he was standing up while looking over a Journal, but he isn’t writing anything down, just reading. The few interactions they did have, were brief, but there was always a subtle flirting that Geralt could swear was there. Having spent the last month talking himself into finally moving towards the man and talking to him, he felt cowardice. He was standing there with one hand holding the coffee, frozen for a moment. He felt like a man trying to gain the favor of a god using the weeds and week-old fruit. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward.

Moving to stand in front of the bright man, he taps the wall next to the other to get his attention. Jaskier looks up, and Geralt catches the moving water in his eyes and almost freezes where he sits. Jaskier takes one of the earbuds out of his ear and looks at Geralt, expecting. “uh... Hi, my name is Geralt, I-uhh got you this coffee,” as if trying to avoid being burned by the man, Geralt quickly hands the coffee over, careful not to touch the hands of the other, as if a touch alone could drown him, trying to avoid his gaze. He takes a drink of the coffee before he says anything. His lips are soft and connect to Skin's smooth space with a few beauty marks; clearly, the marks sat where the sun likely touched the man, causing flares on the Skin. Then he looks up at Geralt as he picks up the coffee that stuck to this top lip and smiles.

“Thank you, Geralt. My name is Jaskier,” there is silk in his voice, wound up and bunching together, but still silk none the less. There is brightness in his eyes that illuminate the water it has captured, and his smile looks like the act itself could chase clouds away; Geralt has fallen hard. While keeping most of his attention to Geralt, he turns a page in his journal hidden by the angle and starts writing something down.

Trying to think quickly and keep the conversation going, “What are you listening to?” Geralt feels stupid, he has the clear love child of the Sun and Ocean sitting in front of him, and the closest thing he can come up with to appease him is the music he listens to. Much to his relief, Jaskier stops writing and looks back up at Geralt and Smiles again. Successfully taking Geralt’s breath away for the third time that day.

With a new lightness to his voice, Jaskier responds with, “Tell me something good by Chaka Klan and Rufus; it used to be one of my mother’s favorite songs. Have you heard of it?” There is still a smile on his face, it dims slightly at the mention of his mother, but he keeps that lightness to him despite it.

Swallowing slightly, Geralt mustering up some more braveness. “I don’t believe I have heard it before,” his stomach plummets in nervousness, “can you remind me how it goes?” That was a risk, and almost immediately, Geralt curses himself for his confidence. Before he can begin reprimanding himself further, Jaskier is putting his other earbud in his ear.

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside.  
I got something that'll sho' 'nuff set your stuff on fire.  
You refuse to put anything before your pride.  
What I got will knock all your pride aside_

Jaskier head was leaning on the wall now, and his shoulder was still holding him up. Geralt had expected his eyes to have been closed. Still, when he looked up, the ocean was looking directly at him for a moment before gently closing. Hair moving into his face slightly, and the smile still present but softer than before. He looked more content.

_Tell me something good  
Tell me that you love me, yeah  
Tell me something good  
Tell me that you like it, yeah_

Geralt couldn’t look away from the man. Looking at his eyes and mouth. Jaskier began to hum softly to the lyrics of the song.

_Got no time is what you’re known to say  
(Got no time, no, got no time)  
I’ll make you wish there was 48 hours to each day  
Your problem is you ain’t been loved like you should  
What I got to give will sho’ ‘nuff do you good_

When Geralt looked up again, Jaskier smiled at him again with a soft smile, but slightly more wicked, like a cat killing for fun rather than need. His hand goes up to his ear, where the earbud is still in Geralt’s ear.

_Tell me something good_

_(Tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you love me, yeah_

_Tell me something good_

_(Tell me, tell me, tell me)_

Before the chorus's last line could come, Jaskier took the earbud out of Geralt's ear. While winking at Geralt, he finished the line himself, "Tell me something good," and Geralt froze completely. Jaskier stood up completely, taking himself off the wall, and proceeded to rip a corner piece out of his journal and push it into Geralt's hand before making his way out of the café.

It took a moment, but Geralt gained his breath back and eventually movement and looked down at the paper Jaskier gave him. On the note, Jaskier has left his phone number.


End file.
